My Dear Kitsune
by Adelaide205
Summary: "Nanami's attention snapped to what was happening; she went to push him away, but when Tomoe's hand traveled up to her stomach, she stilled herself. She had wanted him to show affection, had she not? But this sort of affection, was she ready for it? " NanamixTomoe Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Fabulous readers, _

_Greetings and salutations. Please enjoy this thing I've made you. It was killing me inside and I had to write it because of reasons. The whole fox familiar story has been bugging the shit out of me lately, so I thought I'd expel my feelings in the form of not-so-creative-writing. I don't usually read or watch these kinds of romantic comedy-type-things, but when I do, I fall for it hard._ _I'm happy to be here amongst this fandom, and hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

**-I don't own this because I just don't-**

Their love had grown through the months and blossomed as the days turned into years. For a year now, Nanami had been in charge of Mikage shrine; for an entire year, Nanami had grown and learned with the spirits that protected her and her new home; for an entire year, Nanami had settled her heart onto one man and loved him above anything else.

It had not been for a whole year, however, that that particular man had entirely loved her back. Only recently had they accepted the growth of romance and stood beside each other as lovers.

Nanami would give anything for her Tomoe, and in return, he would give anything for her. It had taken a lot of effort to get where they were. Through many bleak times, through many tears, they had endured and it seemed now that there was nothing left to do but rake in the spoils. Yet life was not so predictable, and it often threw many complications towards Nanami.

Though they had now recognized their love for each other, it did not affect their daily activities. Nanami still attended school while Tome followed her faithfully. She spent her time with homework, or Kami duties, and above all, she did her best to keep her spirits high each day. She had little to no self esteem when it came to herself, or her relationship with Tomoe. Often, she thought herself a burden on him. She tried hard to make him proud, though it seemed that nothing impressed him.

It had taken her some time to notice, but it soon became common knowledge to her that Tomoe did share a deep appreciation for her. She had seen it once when she met him in the passed, and she had seen it again when he explained to her he needed her in order to exist. Tomoe's life had become meaningless with out Nanami. It was frustrating, though, whenever she approached Tomoe about his feelings, he would casually avoid them. For a long while, all she had wanted was to have Tomoe show these pure emotions to her, to see his true feelings without facade, or jokes.

She never thought that day would come. She slumped on the table as she watched TV. She had the day off and planed to do an eternity of nothing. She would relax and take her mind off of Tomoe, a feat easier said than done.

After minutes of staring at the TV with out comprehending it, she flung her body backwards, landing on that tatami mate beneath her, arms sprawled, and hair tussled in a tangled mess around her face. She let out an exaggerated sigh as she stared at the ceiling, letting her feelings wander. She would be grateful if Tomoe showed her even just a little affection. He had once been so passionate when she met him in the past, but presently, it was a rare treat that he show her such emotions.

Maybe if they went on more dates, Tomoe would get used to showing his true feelings around her? Maybe... Nanami played out scenarios in her mind, envisioning Tomoe whispering sweet nothings in her ear, envisioning him confessing his love, envisioning them in passion together, kissing under the starry sky. She squealed and covered her face, hiding her blush and embarrassed expression. That would be nice! If only she could somehow get it to happen. She sat up and clapped her hands together, deciding she would ask Tomoe out on a date.

She stood and trotted from the room, off in search for her fox. She seemed happy, giddy even. Her body was on fire with determination as she bobbed in an out of the various rooms in the shrine, calling out Tomoe's name as she searched.

When she found him in the kitchen, she smiled and called out to him, stepping towards him as he turned to her with an uninterested expression. "What it is?" he asked with the same mild tone he used with her often.

She froze and shut her mouth tight. What was she doing? It was highly inappropriate to ask him on a date. She was the girl; shouldn't it be the other way around? She shook her head. "I was wondering," she said, losing her excitement fast. "If you'd-" she mumbled something and scratched at her arm. "If you weren't too busy tonight..." She plastered an expression of mocked happiness on her face and spoke through her nerves. "Maybe we could go out somewhere-"

"I'm busy," Tomoe stated without allowing her to finish.

Her face dropped, and her heart thrashed in her chest. The pain took her by surprise and left her without a breath. She shrank back, twiddling her fingers.

Tomoe glanced at her. "Do stop fidgeting; it's unbecoming for a lady," he said casually, depleting Nanami's self confidence even further.

Knowing nothing else, Nanami laughed and stepped out of the kitchen. In a hurry, Nanami fled from Tomoe's harsh words and judging eyes, running into her room and slamming the door behind her. Maybe she shouldn't have bothered him. She sunk to her knees, defeated. What if Tomoe had turned her down because he thought asking him had also been unbecoming for a lady? It was the only logical explanation. She sunk further into her sulking state, rolling on the floor in embarrassment. "Tomoe, you jerk," she sniffed as she closed her eyes, clutching tight to her pillow from her bed.

The light outside dimmed. All of the trees settled, and the sky darkened to a hue of lavender and velvety red as the cicadas outside quieted to a dull lullaby. The heat of the day melted into the cool night air and everything came to a still peace.

Nanami had fall to sleep. She was at peace, separated from her anxiety and fears now. She slept without dreams and dusk dimmed to night. She woke as she rolled over, opening her eyes to the night sky out her window. The stars all gleamed down onto her face. The moon rose into the view of her window and caused her to squint.

In that moment, she was in a haze, but when reality hit her, she sat up and brought her hands to her face. Why had she slept so long!? She scrambled around her room; the whole day wasted all because Tomoe had, yet again, said something mean to her. She was feeling useless, she lay face down on the floor and groaned. If Tomoe could see her now, he would be disappointed for sure.

She watched as the trees outside her window rustled in the wind. She allowed herself to calm as she watched the night sky, relaxing herself again. Tomoe wont know. She'd be fine as long as he would never find out. After all, he did say he was busy for the evening.

She bit her thumb, wondering what Tomoe could possibly have planned. Was he planning to go off into the Yokai world? She narrowed her eyes, fearing that he was plotting to slip away and spend time with those raccoon women. Tomoe did enjoy the beauty of them. What made them so beautiful anyway? She sat up and glared. So they had fancy kimonos and beautiful hair, pretty faces and make up to exaggerate that fact, elegant manners and talent in pleasing men. She pouted and slumped her shoulders. Could she be like those women?

In the quiet of her room, she shuffled around, peeking into her draws and pulling out bits of colorful cloth. Perhaps she was still hazy with sleep, or perhaps she was simply bored, but she busied herself by dressing in the various kimonos she had received as gifts in the passed year. She stared at herself in the mirror as she wrapped the cloth around her small body. They were not complicated kimonos and were easy enough for her to dress herself in, though she could never get the sash on by herself. She struggled as she twisted her body, trying to get the obi to corporate.

The door to her room opened, going unnoticed by her. She still struggled as Tomoe stared. If she had turned, she would have seen the look of adoration that befell his expression upon seeing her. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Nanami stopped, her body freezing. She turned her head slightly and dropped her jaw as Tomoe entered the room, quickly coming to her aid. He was never one to ignore Nanami when she attempted to wear kimonos. He had taken a liking to her wearing them and casually called her "eye candy" whenever she wore one.

She flinched as Tomoe's hands came to her collar and down the front of her garments. He adjusted her kimono proudly and lay the cloth down gently, his fingers grazing across her exposed flesh for only a brief moment. "You are exposing too much of your chest," he said, correcting her error. She shuttered, coming to a realization at the situation. Her eyes stared at their reflection in the mirror and she focused on Tomoe's hands as they slid down the creases in the cloth, grazing over her bosom so casually.

She stepped back. "I've got it," she said as her face flashed red. She shooed his hands away, wanting him to leave her as quickly as possible. "Besides, I thought you said you had plans for tonight," she said as she turned away from him, fixing her own clothes, pulling them high up to her neck. This indeed was embarrassing; surly Tomoe would think her even more unladylike after seeing that. She shuttered and quickly tightened the sash around her waist.

She could hear Tomoe sigh as he shifted. "I did. I had planned to watch the full moon tonight."

Nanami stopped and looked back to her familiar, noting the expression on his face. He looked at her with an endearing sort of gaze and she shuttered to think that such a gaze was because of her.

"I had hoped you would join me." He stepped closer to her, outstretching his hands towards her. He gripped onto her shoulders, smiling at her. "Though I think I have found something more beautiful to watch," he said as he continued to fix her Kimono, running his hands further down onto her waist and adjusting the sash. Her clothes loosened as he untied her sloppy knot. She could feel a breeze wash across her body from where the kimono gapped.

For some reason, Nanami's tongue refused to cooperate; she merely stood there as Tomoe fixed her up. By now, she normally would have pushed him away, scolding him for being to fresh with her, but the feeling of him rustling with her clothes pleased her. She closed her eyes and shuttered, tears welling beneath her eyelashes and slipping down her face. "I'm sorry; you must think I'm not very lady like. Needing you to dress me. I can't even put a simple kimono on," she said, her voice wallowing in self misery.

"I don't think you're ladylike?" Tomoe repeated, his voice coming closer to her. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You're always criticizing me, and I thought you had turned down me down today because I-"

"A flower cannot grow beautiful if it does not get the care it needs. Soil, water, sunlight, these are things every flower requires to become vibrate and stunning. A flower is still a flower, the seed is beautiful and when it sprouts, its green leaves are lush. A flower is beautiful before it blooms."

Nanami looked curiously at Tomoe who did not bother to look up from the colors of her kimono. He ran his fingers across the flowers embroidered onto the cloth. She too drew her attention to the colors of the leaves and the budding blooms. She had only ever noticed the flowers before, but now that she was looking, she could see the lush green, and soft colors in the budding peddles.

"You are a flower, Nanami, and you will only grow more beautiful with the proper care. I say things because I want you to grow into the most vibrant flower in all of Japan. You have my love, and I only love beautiful things," he said. Despite the shallowness of the comment, Nanami couldn't help but feel glad for it. She smiled. The way he looked at her, it was the way he looked at her when he had asked her to marry him in the past. She had always been Yukiji to him. Their love was a love that bloomed in the past, and flourished in the present.

"Tomoe."

They spent a moment staring at each other. The moon had spilled it's blue light into the room and illuminated the stunning white of Tomoe's hair, his eyes were aglow, fiery and passionate. Why hadn't she ever noticed that before?

At her waist, Nanami could feel Tomoe's fingers pull away at the kimono. His hands briefly slipped inside and touched her hip. "Let me see your beauty," he whispered gently.

Nanami's attention snapped to what was happening; she went to push him away, but when Tomoe's hand traveled up to her stomach, she stilled herself. She had wanted him to show affection, had she not? But this sort of affection, was she ready for it?

Tomoe had moved towards her, capturing the flesh of her neck under his lips. She released a shaky breath and kept her body still as he grazed his hand across her breast. Her kimono let loose and slipped down her shoulder, exposing part of her body to the still night air. She shut her eyes tighter as Tomoe gave one final tug to her kimono and let it slip down her body.

She stood before him, eyes closed, and exposed. She could feel Tomoe's eyes devouring her, studying her as he caressed her small chest. He was so gentle. Since she could not see, her senses had heightened, every soft touch of the hand was amplified, every breath was like a whispered poem on her skin. She could hear his heartbeat; she could feel his gaze.

"You are more beautiful than the moon," came his voice.

Just as soon as it had happened, it was over. She felt Tomoe reach around her and pull her clothes back on, tightening them in the front and trying her sash loosely around her waist. She felt a cool touch of lips upon hers and then nothing.

When she opened her eyes, Tomoe had gone from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fabulous readers, _

_Thanks to you for those of you who reviewed, favorites, or liked this. You're awesome. Keep being awesome. _

**-Walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a huge cock!" I'm pumped about the shit I got down at the disclaimer shop- **

That night left a scar on Nanami's mind. It had her feeling like she had been cut open and left her for dead. She was unsure of what to make of it all. Tomoe's gentleness, his words. She played his voice over and over again in her mind. When she found herself alone, she often let her thoughts wonder to the memory of his touch upon her skin.

The teachers at her school droned on as she sat quietly in her desk. Many days had gone by since that treasured night. How long had it been? It seemed like an eternity ago, like a fantasy, or a dream. She sighed, waggling her pencil around her lips. She had been so scattered brained since then. It was something she couldn't help.

A cool breeze rolled in through the open window. Her hair shifted and swayed as the wind whisked by. She sighed and turned her gaze to her side where Tomoe sat. He was stareing ahead, listening to the teacher with a blasé look. He had his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back in the chair.

He hadn't made any attempt of romance on her since then. He merely went about normally, business as usual. Had it all been a dream? She sighed as she watched him, her mind drifting off into a world where he whispered to her and kissed her late at night.

It seemed foolish to wait around for him to do something again. Maybe she needed to usher things herself sometimes. She stared ahead, thinking about the various things that Tomoe would like. It seemed that he enjoyed simple things, sake on a full moon, a beautiful kimono. He was also a lover a tradition. Nanami's attention snapped to another fantasy.

Maybe simple was just the ticket. Maybe she could share a bath with him; she could offer to wash his back. After all, she was his love; wasn't it the duty of the woman to do simple things like that? A smile spread wide across her face as she envisioned a simple evening spent with him in the bath. It was prefect, but she had to execute this plan nonchalantly; she couldn't afford to come off as creepy, but how would she bring it up in a conversation?

Nanami busied herself after that by pretending to study vigorously, though she was simply running through options in her head. Lunch had come and gone, and she kept herslef silent. Despite her friend's attempts to get her to talk, she simply remained in her head, thinking, planning. When school had come to an end, and the bells chimed in the court yard, she gathered up her things and turned to Tomoe, waiting for him.

He gave her an odd look, though he made no comment to her until they had gone on their way home. He crossed his arms and looked down on her, raising an eyebrow with interest. "What has you so wound up?" he asked her as she beamed at him.

"Oh, nothing," she hummed as she dilly dallied ahead. "I was just thinking about how close we have grown. It's nice, don't you think?"

Tomoe glanced away from her, making no comment to her question.

"Do you think we've come a long way?" she asked as she turned to him, the hem of her skirt rippling out from her legs at the quick movement.

"I think there is still yet a long way to go," Tomoe muttered as he glanced at her before turning his gaze away again.

Nanami laughed. "I guess you're right. I look forward to advancing with you!" Her smile was genuine and her laugh was like the ripple of water flowing easily from her mouth.

Still, Tomoe remained silent. He merely followed her as the made their way back up to the shrine.

Asking Tomoe proved to be harder than it seemed. It was an embarrassing question. She couldn't just spew it out willy nilly. She sulked alone in the living area, muttering to herself. "Why don't we bathe together?" she practiced to herself in the room. "I can wash your back for you tonight. Won't that be nice, Tomoe?" She was so sure she had been alone.

"Nanami. I hope you are not ill. Sitting in here talking to yourself does not bode well," came a voice from behind her.

Nanami froze, her body tensing with embarrassment. She shuttered and dared to turn behind her, looking to see the owner of that voice.

Tomoe stood there, leering down at Nanami, staring daggers into her, deflating her and making her feel as though she were shrinking into nothing. She closed her mouth and made like she hadn't been doing anything. She let out an uneasy laugh. "Tomoe, I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," Tomoe snorted, "It would appear that the snake did not do his cleaning duties today. This room must be cleaned, and I fear you will have to leave it for now," he said as he shuffled in, picking up Nanami and placing her out of the TV room. He handled her like a child and talked to her just the same. Nanami fumed and crossed her arms. She wished that life could just be simple for once. No magic, no complications, no stuffy attitudes, just simplicity.

Such was life, however, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was feeling particularly glum and her glum expression was only mimicked in the weather outside. Clouds rolled down from the surrounding mountains, hovering over the shrine and adding to Nanami's self misery.

She sat on the porch, knees curled to her chest where she hugged them. She was trying to make herself as small as possible, wanting to sink away into the world. With any luck, she would disappear. Behind her, Mizuki ran across the floor, washcloth pressed to the wood as he cleaned. He had gotten a scolding from Tomoe and now had no choice but to work. He grumbled as he ran, but paid no attention to anyone else. Nanami wasn't even entirely sure if he knew that she was there.

Maybe she was too meek around Tomoe. Perhaps that had been the reason why Tomoe had left her that night. She had stayed so still as he touched her; and she did not made a sound; she didn't do anything. He left so suddenly, leaving her only with confusion. She sighed and watched as the world around darkened and enveloped itself in a nest of misty clouds.

Grey loomed all around and hung low, brushing against the green trees. The air grew heavy, thick with humidity as the clouds began to release a steady rain. The weather had been doing this frequently. Almost every night clouds came to visit the shrine and turned the soil to mud.

Nanami sighed and wiggled her toes, reaching out with her leg to touch the rain as it fell. She sighed as the cool water brushed across her foot. It was refreshing, something nice after a long day at school. She allowed herself a smile, and she sighed, content in that moment.

She could have stayed like that all night, just watching the clouds roll by and toy with the trees, drenching the leaves with droplets of moisture. There on that rainy mountain, she could forget her worries and just relax.

It would have been nice if Mizuki had noticed her. Fate, as luck would have it, was often cruel to her. She heard Mizuki's fast footsteps, but didn't think to jump out of the way. The snake had been so enthralled with his duties that he ran straight into Nanami, knocking her over and sending her off into the the mud outside. She screamed and slammed her hands down in the squishy earth.

It was cold, and slimy, a total shock to her warm body. She shivered and stood up, bringing her arms up to hold herself. She shook the mud away from her hair and wiped her face. "Mizuki!" she cried as her familiar stared down at her, still not fully registering what had happened.

There was a thunder of footsteps from deep within the shrine, something wicked came their way. Both of them shrank, fearing Tomoe's wrath, Mizuki especially.

The fox was not impressed. He stared down at Nanami in the mud. She couldn't help but give him a pathetic look. She sniffed and tried to wipe the mud from her skirt. Her clothes had been ruined. "Tomoe," was all she managed to let out.

No angry growls came from Tomoe, no glares, no scolding. He merely reached out to Nanami, picking her up from the mud and held her up to him like he had done earlier that day. She was shocked and stayed silent in his arms. She really was like a child. She sniffed and covered her face as Tomoe soothed her, patting her back. As he left the room, the gave a quick shout to Mizuki. "Clean up the mud from the floor, you stupid snake," he barked before he carried Nanami off to the bathroom.

She was sadly silent as Tomoe shut the door. Her pride had been diminished for the day; and she simply did not have the energy to put on a brave face.

"Honestly," he said as he turned to Nanami who merely sniffed and stared down at her feet. He raised her chin and began to wipe way the mud from her eyes and cheeks. "You'll catch cold if we don't get you cleaned up," he murmured. He turned from her and began to fill her bath.

Stem bellowed out and clung to the corners of the room, leaving Nanami with that suffocating feeling from before when the rain had begun to fall. She inhaled sharply, letting the heat fill her lungs. By then, she had been chilled to the bone. She shuttered and made to remove her blouse, lifting it over her head and struggling to get the soggy clothes off of her.

Mud fell from her and dirtied the floor that Tomoe had probably just cleaned. She felt terrible about it as she continued to struggle. There were warm hands that came to her aid. They helped her with her clothes, and tossed them away before leading Nanami to the stool by the wash area.

He was gentle with her, even courteous as he washed her body with a warm cloth and used the shower head to clear away all mud and soap. Nanami did not struggle; she did not speak; she merely sat and let her familiar wash her.

He too was silent as he began to wash her hair, lathering the shampoo against her scalp. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers through her hair and even allowed herself give a small smile. She leaned back, sitting up taller as she ran her washcloth across her body.

She did not feel as weird being so exposed around him as she had last time. This moment was hardly sexual anyway and therefor was easier for her to handle. She did not mind Tomoe seeing her, or cleaning her in such ways. His hands, as always, felt nice and sent a rush of electricity through her body that made her feel alive.

It had all ended too soon for her liking. She had been cleaned and was ushered off into the tub where she sat, soaking in the hot water. She peered at Tomoe from where she sat submerged.

He was busy clearing away the mud from the tile floor, but soon stopped upon seeing her stare at him. "What is it?"

Nanami grumbled. "It seems like you see me naked a lot these days. It's hardly fair."

Tomoe blinked, he straightened, still clutching to the shower head. "Did you still want bathe with me?" he asked as he recalled what Nanami had been practicing earlier that day.

She flushed a bright shade of red and sunk lower in the tub.

"I didn't think you were ready. You seemed highly flustered with our last interaction. I didn't want to hurry you," he said honestly. Nanami could hear him sigh. She had been staring down at the water in her bath, not wanting to look Tomoe in the eye. There was a rustle of clothes, causing Nanami to look up again.

Tomoe had loosened his kimono and had begun to pull it from his body. There was a hot sting across her cheeks as she came to realize what was happening. She ducked in the tub and turned away, heart thumping, head spinning. She could hear him washing himself, but she dare not look. Perhaps he had been right. Maybe she wasn't ready. She had wanted to wash him, treat him so gentle like he had done for her, but her body was frozen in the water.

She had retreated inward, and refused to move. The water stopped running and the bathroom gave way to silence.

Tomoe had slipped into the bath beside her; he was quiet for a long while.

Water drops filled the silence, giving her something to listen to and focus on.

"Nanami," came that silky-smooth voice in a echo.

She shuttered and turned to him. His hair was wet, sending droplets of water down the sides of his face. Droplets dripped down his exposed chest and pooled in the water below. He smiled as he held out his hand for her.

All she could focus on were his lips as they mouthed her name again. She did not hear him, she only saw him. She drifted towards him, coming to sit beside the fox she dared to love.

The water did not hide much. She couldn't help but graze her eyes up and down his body as she sat next to him. He was truly beautiful. His build, his shape. His kimonos often gave him the appearance of being scrawny, but such was not the case. He was tall and lean, toned in all the right ways.

She had been so busy staring at his body that she did not notice his gaze upon her. When she realized, she adverted her eyes, a blush blooming across her face once more. A faint chuckle echoed in the bathroom and Nanami could feel Tomoe's hands upon her again. He directed her body to move in front of him, situating her between his legs so that she was facing him. He placed her hands upon his chest and leaned back, a true smile upon his face.

He sighed and she relaxed in the warmth of their bath, letting the water cradle her and comfort her. Her fingers traced along the muscles, sliding down his chest and feeling him.

They stayed like that for a long while, with Nanami touching him and exploring his body. She had never seen a boy, never touched one. She gulped as her hands slid across Tomoe's thighs. He was no boy.

She feared to go further. She looked to him as if to beseech him for direction, but his eyes were still closed with that smile still garnishing his face. She hesitated, and her body gave a slight shake. Tomoe now looked to her as her body trembled. His gaze was serious, consuming. His hand slid from its watery bed and cupped her face. With such care and tenderness, he brought her lips to his and kissed her.

She felt good, and wondered if Tomoe felt just as pleased. Her hand still lingered over him in the water. Her fingers twitched, but she did not move closer. It was only after his hand pressed to her's that she came to touch him. He had guided her there and encouraged her to touch him. He was warm, hard. It was not at all as she expected it to feel.

She had thought it would be soft. She winced as Tomoe's tongue slid across her lip. Her hand clenched and she gripped onto him.

For a brief moment, their lips parted as he pulled away to let loose a sharp gasp. Had she made him feel good? Nanami was wracked with delight. Her body tingled all over as she explored him further, ushering further gasps from Tomoe's lips.

They stood like that for some time, kissing in the warmth of their cocoon. Nanami had felt him, pleased him. She grew bold and kissed him back pressing her wet body to his. He held her close and played with her damp hair, guiding her hand with his fingers. She was delicate with him as he instructed her. Her chest swelled and she could feel a satisfaction that she never felt before.

After sometime, Tomoe pulled away from her, breaking their kiss. His eyes were hazy and his lids were heavy, giving him a dreamy appearance. He pulled her hand away from him and held it up, examining it. "You're getting pruny. We should probably get out now," he muttered. He did not seem like he wanted to get out, but Nanami listened him regardless.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fabulous readers, _

_I'm sad to say that this will be the final installment of our little journey. I know it was short. I'm sorry, but I dare not continue forward with it for fear of ruining it. I did have some other things planned, things dealing with Nanami getting pregnant and their struggles as parents, but that story is still in the works. I really don't have much to work off of other than the fact that I want to see Tomoe as a father because reasons. Thanks to you readers and I hope you enjoyed this! _

_-Aaron _

**-The ocean symbolizes my vast disclaiming abilities. True story-**

Tomoe was such a tease. It was ridiculous. At any given point during the day she would find her stomach fluttering to the very memory of what she had done with Tomoe in the bath.

She could hardly believe that it had been real. She was not so bold to something like that! A month had gone by since their first encounter with the forbidden. It was so strange that she should find herself still pining over it. Sometimes she acted no better than a giddy middle school student. She spent many sleepless nights rolling in her bed, thinking about it, remembering the feel of him.

She needed to clear her head. That night was hot. Her sheets were damp and she was sticky all over from the moisture in the air. She clutched her chest as she tried to breath in the thick air. She sighed, turning her head out to stare at the window, her eyes hazy with a dreamy sort of satisfaction.

Tomoe had shown her his feelings; she had seen him in such an intimate state. It made her heart skip a beat whenever she thought of his face, or whenever she recalled his voice. The young girl sat up in her bed, crawling over to her door and opening it to peer out.

The shrine was silent, all spirits had gone to rest, leaving her the only waking being in the house. She crawled from her room, deciding she would get a drink of water and perhaps sit outside. Perhaps there would be a cool breeze. She could only hope.

She shuffled fanned herself with her hand as she tiptoed through the halls, being sure to avoid any squeaky boards on the floor. She was quick, in and out of the kitchen like a ghost in the living world. With her glass clutched in her had, she shifted outside, sitting down in the grass where the trees grew. She leaned against the bark, using it as a rest for her heavy head.

The water and cool air had helped her. She was glad for the feeling of sleep when it washed over her, lulling her softly in the cool of the green grass. Her hands came to brush over the blades. She patted the ground, glad for the comfort of it.

She was a land god, but she showed such little appreciation for the land sometimes. It was her job to do her best to make it up some how, so she showed her affection in moments like those, there by herself with the world beneath her.

"You shouldn't be out here so late in the night."

Nanami jolted, the voice startled her. She had been dozing, drifting through the realm of the waking and the sleeping. She did not know how long she had been out there for; moreover, she did not know how long Tomoe had been sitting there in the tree.

She stared up at in him, blinking the sleep from her eyes. He looked like he had the same problem as she did. "Can't sleep either?" she yawned as she rubbed her eye.

Tomoe smiled. "It seems that I am just as love sick as you."

Love sick? Was that what it was? Nanami was unaware what love like that felt like. Could it be so powerful that it caused her to behave as she did, sighing all the day with this aching feeling in her heart. She pressed her lips together. "Being love sick hurts," she muttered as she pressed her hand to her chest where her heart beat behind her ribs.

There was a soft laugh from the tree. Tomoe shifted in his branch; he stared at her. "It is painful," he agreed. "Especially when there is a craving that has gone unsatisfied for so long." Those words came out in a soft whisper.

Nanami was almost taken aback by his honesty. She stood below, staring up at him with her mouth slightly agape. Something in her stomach lurched at his words. A craving?

From where he sat, Tomoe loomed down at her. Had he been sulking because he wanted something from Nanami? She smiled.

"I'm sorry Tomoe. I didn't know you were suffering because of me."

Tomoe made no sound. Here merely stared on, not moving a muscle.

Again Nanami spoke. "What is that you crave?" she asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it.

He must have knew what game she was playing at. He rose and eyebrow and smirked. "You."

Nanami was unsure where this sudden burst of confidence came from. She felt flirty, playful. Her sleepiness had evaporated and left her eager for games of coy words.

"Me?" She said as she brought her finger to point at herself. "Why would I have you so flustered?"

Tomoe was in no mood for games. He hopped down from where he sat and captured Nanami, holding her sternly against the bark of the tree. "I have not been able to forget your touch. It's been a haunting memory that has left me greedy for more. I crave you, to touch you, feel you, and so much more," he whispered. "I live to serve you. I live to make you happy and I can't help but wonder just how happy I can make you."

There was a rush of cool that blew through the mountains. The leaves in the trees shuttered and the sent of moss and earth surrounded them. Nanami inhaled sharply; that look in Tomoe's eye had caught fire inside of her. She burned and grew red hot with desire.

"Tomoe," she uttered. She was just a high school student. Until Mikage had found her, she was nobody, nothing but a poor man's daughter. How could she make this man happy? How had her life come to this.

This only happened in dreams or fairytale from the old eras. Her eyes closed as a whisper came washing over her.

"Lay with me tonight."

She couldn't; she was only in high school. Her body trembled as Tomoe knelt to her, sinking to his knees and burying his face in her pajamas. "Please. Let me satisfy you."

Nanami eased herself and brought her hands to his face. She brought his chin up so that he could see her as she smiled gently down at him. "It's not only me that should be pleased. I will please you too. I am yours just as you are mine."

There was a rustle as Tomoe gathered her in his arms and lifted her, leaning her down as he kissed her.

She was completely at his mercy, left to be carried though the house like a doll. She clung to him as he walked with her, pushing through her door to her room. They were locked in a kiss and it was a wonder that Tomoe was able to move so smoothly without bumping into anything.

They escaped away into the confines of her room. He was so gentle with her as he lay her down upon her futon, hovering over her as he kissed her, deepening his kiss with tongue and teeth.

She winced as he bit onto her lip. He was almost forceful, eager. She wondered how much he was holding back. How long had it been for Tomoe. Nanami grew uneasy to think of Tomoe's past lovers. Had be as gentle with them as he was with her? Did he treat her specially? She stiffened and grip onto his back as his hands wandered up her shirt.

Their lips parted with a pop and he was soon roaming over her chest, pulling apart the buttons and devouring each inch of her exposed flesh. She fidgeted, wiggling beneath him as his lips came to her breasts. Each kiss was like a wash of fire over her skin. Her body ached and arched up. Her legs fell open and Tomoe wasted no time situating himself between them.

She could feel him pressed to her body. His hips clashed with hers, she could feel him pressing against her. She blushed as he continued to devour her, nipping on the tender flesh of her chest. She cradled his head against her, holding onto his hair and running her fingers over his soft ears. The sound of his kisses and sucking filled the room, deafening her. His hands ravaged her, they gripped to her hips, her waist, her thighs before the slipped below the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She stiffened as he dared to touch her between his legs.

His fingers were hot, causing to ache with a burning heat where he touched her.

Tomoe had slowed his pace now, he held onto her, pressing kisses to her chin and cheeks, his breath tingled her and caused her skin to erupt into goosebumps. He touched only briefly before he retraced his hand.

"Dry," he murmured as he brought his fingers to his lips where he kissed them. She watched him as he looked down on her with and endearing gleam in his eyes.

"Dry?" she repeated with a shake in her voice.

He stroked her hair and knelt, kissing her tummy and pulling on her pants and panties, removing them in one fluid motion.

She made an embarrassed noise as he sunk further down her body, holding her legs open. "You're still so young. You know nothing about this. I will teach you," he spoke as he kissed her inner thigh.

A blush painted itself across her cheeks. She flinched as she felt his fingers toy with her and his breath touch upon here where nothing else had touched her before. She was innocent in the purest form. That innocence now belonged to Tomoe. Everything of hers belongs to him. He claimed her and and consumed that innocence, taking her into his mouth and sending a jolt of electricity through her tiny body.

His lips were soft. His tongue was moist. He lapped at her, daring to peek his tongue inside of her where he felt around. She could hear his kisses, they were refined, gentle, not sloppy, or loud like she would have thought. Tomoe was truly a master.

She was at his mercy. He held on to her, raising her hips to him. She lay ridged in her hands, melting to his touch.

His tongue rolled across her flesh, pressing against the mounds of pink. She let out a moan as he continued with her, suckling, teasing, pleasing. Sparks danced in her minds eye. She could only see the colors of the world as they danced around in the black behind her eyelids.

He pulled away, the warmth from his mouth now dissipating. Despite the heat of the night, she still felt cool where he had once been. His fingers came to her, spreading her lips and running over the entrance where he had just been. Her body twitched as she felt his claw penetrate her and slip inside. He played with her, molding her flesh to his liking. His finger rotated within her; despite his long nails, she felt no pain. He was sure to move gently, moving his finger in a come hither motion, stroking her.

It seemed that with each progressing act, she discovered new, more intense breeds of pleasure. She clutched at the sheets below her, her hips raising up to meet Tomoe's hand. Her breath came out in short gasps. It was hard for her to breath, hard for her to think. She bit her lip as he continued with her, holding his free hand on her lower abdomen for support.

She dared to look upon his face. He looked content, a pleased smile upon his face. She did not see, however, that same look of pleasure he had once had. How she wanted to see that again. She leaned up to him, grabbing to him and slipping her hands inside of his kimono. She pulled the clothes from his body, taking them off and tossing them to the side where her own clothes lay. He was quick to get out of them, and aided Nanami, coming free of them and leaning over her.

Her legs came to his hips. She offered herself to him, raising her hips, feeling Tomoe's erection against her bare, silken skin. She shuttered as he rocked against her.

Their bodies froze for a second. Tomoe had gripped himself and pressed to her, guiding himself into her.

She made no sound as he pushed. She did not cry as he breeched her and began the struggle of burring himself. It was painful, but she made no sound of it. Her eyes shut tight and her body tensed. She held onto the pleasure she had once experienced as struggled within her. Her body was stubborn and did not accept Tomoe easily. They continued like that for a few moments. There was a strain on his face as he pushed. He was sure to be so gentle. He did not want to tear her, nor did he want to cause her to bleed.

He rocked with her, soothing her. Tears slipped passed her eyelashes and stained her face. He was sure to brush them away with kisses, lapping at the taste of salt. She relaxed, glad for his comfort and let him into her. Her muscles relaxed and he was able to burry himself deep inside.

She let out a small cry; her legs began to shake. He nuzzled her as he held her gently. He breathed an apology. All strain had left his face. For the first time, Nanami could feel him tremble. His eyes were closed now and his breath was shaky. He rocked against her, pulling from her before digging in again.

After a few moments, Nanami's pain dilapidated to a dull ache as Tomoe continued to thrust into her. He moved slowly, controlling his thrusts and strength. She held him close to her, running her fingers through his damp hair, soothing him, whispering in his ear as he took her body.

"I want to please you, Tomoe. Do not hold back for my sake," she breathed.

Tomoe let out a small moan, his claws dug into her flesh as he quickened, moving more sparatically. She ached and clung to his back, digging her own nails into his skin. This seemed to encourage him as he moved.

It was only a short time that he kept at that pace. He gritted his teeth and leaned over her, buring himself to the hilt before releasing. He called to her, spoke her name in passion and love, causing her heart to melt and her body to shiver all over.

He was kind as he kissed her, like he was thanking her with his lips. He pulled from her and looked down onto her tired face.

His voice came out in a low whisper, barely audible as he brush away Nanami's hair before running his fingers down her face. For the rest of her years she would never forget his voice, what he said.

"I love you."


End file.
